


Choose a Star

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [5]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Prompt: Space Oddity, Tom's Wife, "Tell my wife I love her very much" "She knows"





	Choose a Star

_Choose a star_ , Tom used to tell her, months and years before his mission, her head pillowed over his shoulder, both of them lying down on the back of his pick up, while his finger traced imaginary constellations for their own little world. 

_Choose a star,_ he said, and promised with a twinkle in his eye that one day, soon, soon, always so soon, he was going to go to pick it up for her, put it on a chain so she could wear it as a necklace, Orion's belt made a jewelry piece for her and only for her.

 _Choose a star,_ Tom told her before he left, helmet beneath his arm, and she kissed him, and kissed him, and tried not to cry, and she just told Tom that she didn't need Sirius nor the North Star, that the only thing she needed was for him to come back.


End file.
